Start Over
by Aspie Story Teller101
Summary: three years after the world ended and where still living under ground. Fang and I are still going strong (much to Dylan's distaste) the flock is growing up, but knowing us nothing can stay perfect for long right? what really happened to Jeb after the earthquake? and why is Dylan acting so weird? Fax! (re posted copy of my story, hope you like it! R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

Three years ago the world ended. Three years ago my flock and I where on the run from an evil lab known as the School. And Three years ago, the love of my life vanished, but it wasn't till like the last second he decided to come back, he was lucky I still loved him after all that, soul crasher.

After Fang, Dylan ,Angel and I got trapped outside the underground caves we looked for a anther opening and after much searching we finally found the other door, buried under a bunch of rocks, but no sooner had we found it did an alarm go off telling us the vires had been released or to put it more correctly, the H8E0 versus, where your body slowly falls apart, I know nasty stuff. But know Three years later where still under ground and so far we haven't killed each other, yet. So lets start the story...

I looked around the dining room it was around six o'clock at night, give or take a few hours, and everyone was sitting down to dinner, I felt a pair of arms wrap round my waist, and someone kiss my neck, I smiled and titled my head back, "hey I was wondering where you got" I murmured as I turned round in Fang's arms, he gave me his drop dead worthy half smile, man I loved him.

"well I'm right hear" he whispered then lent forward and kissed me,  
"hey can you two get a room?" smirked my half sister, Ella I smirked back  
"and like I can't say the same about you and Iggy?"  
her face went crimson, I laughed guess I should interjuice myself, even thou you should remember me, it's only been three years for goodness sake! but I'll do it anyway, so hear you go: my name is Max short for Maximum, I used to live with six other kids turned seven then six then five then seven again I know confusing but you'll get used to it. Any way as I was saying there are six other kids with me I'm the oldest then it goes Fang(the love of my life) followed by Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and his little sister Angel whose name is nowhere near close to what it surjests and I can't for get the clone heart throb Dylan, who I sadly have to admit had me falling for him but that was only because I was still heartbroken over Fang leaving and no I'm not going to explain that if you want to read more then go read the last EIGHT BOOKS! .

"Dinner's ready!" called mom, I pulled away from Fang and took his hand. He smiled and gave it a gentel squse. Yep every thing had been just fine since we

startd our 'cave man' living,even thou I hate being under ground,re minds me of living in cages to much.

"Max you ok? Your drifting in to space again" whisperd Fang, I jumped slighlty,

"hmm? Oh sorry,I was just thinking" he smirked,looking out the corner of my eye,I saw that now he was the one dirfting off in to space, what could he be thinking?.

Later that night, while I was doing my teeth there was a knock on my door,it was probly Fang, he offten came to say good night to me,and some times ended up spending the night my room,(don't worry I all ways make him sleep on the floor,but when I wake up he is offten in my bed,and that would end in me kicking him out then when I relised it was him,giving him a helping hand back up,but that still didn't stop him)

"come in" I called out as I spat the tooth paste in to the sink.

"Hey" smiled Fang as he walked in,I smiled back as he wraped me in his arms and kissed me. Man I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

**Sorry if it's short this is my first fan fic so please go easy on me! Oh and just so you know I all so have dyslexia just putting out there so review tell me what you think, the next chapter coming soon!  
*EDIT hey ch 1 re posted thank you for waiting so long**

**Aspie story teller 101**


	2. Chapter 2 nightmeares and surprieses

_I was running, no idea where I was going but all I knew was that I had to keep running, then I heard someone calling out my name "Max wait!" glancing over my shoulder I saw it was Dylan I was running from, but why?, I screeched to a halt ,deciding to face him ,but when I did it wasn't Dylan in front of me it was my dead half- brother Ari, I blinked in disbelief, he smiled "hey sis, I missed you" then next thing I knew I was in a rocky land scap, it was foggy, but then I heard the pained gasps of a person ,turning around I saw him, the bloodied body of a young man, running over to him I saw to my horror it was Fang, cradling his head in my arms I started to weep, normally I'm stronger then this but when the love of your life is dying in your arms, well you get the picture. I felt a gentle hand brush away a tear, looking down I saw Fang smiling at me "Max I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I want you to remember that, ok?" a lump formed in my thought, making impossible for me to talk. Then with much effect Fang strained to sit and pressed his lips to mine once more, before I finally felt his chest stop raising and his hand go cold._

I gasped awake, my brow drench in sweat "Max you ok?" asked Fang as he jumped awake beside me, if I hadn't been so scared from my nightmare I would have demand why he was in my bed ,_again _but instead I turned to him, placing my hand on his cheek, just to make sure he was real "Max what's wrong?" I didn't reply but simply pressed my lips to his. Fang pulled away ,I could make out a confused look on his face, "Max what's wrong?" he asked again as he entwined his fingers with mine, I sighed "this is going to sound really silly, but I had a nightmare" in the dark I could just make Fang giving me a worried look, "what happened?" I suddenly felt sheepish, Fang's hand cupped my chin, "Max, it's ok it was just a dream" I sighed I hated how he had that way of just knowing how to get it out of me, "in the dream, Dylan was chasing me, then I was in front of Ari and then you where there and," I choked I couldn't bring my self to say it, "then what Max?" I gulped "then you died in my arms" Fang didn't say any thing,but just drew me in to his arms and hugged me tight, "don't worry Max, that's not going to happen, I'm all ways going to be hear for you" then he pulled away slightly and kissed me. Right then I knew it was going to be all right.

The next morning I woke up to find Fang curled up behind me, his arms wrapped round my waist ,his legs pulled up just under mine, like I was sitting on them, frowning ,I 'accerdtly' pushed him out, he grunted, but held on tighter so I ended up falling out with him."aghh Fang why did you do that?" I said as I rubbed the back of my head, he Chuckled "because I'm tried of all ways being the one kicked out" I frowned "well that's your fault" he smirked "fine what ever".

Later that morning, while we where having breakfast I noticed, Fang acting shifty, what was he doing?. But try as I might ,he wouldn't say a thing, I wonder….

I was walking around the caves, on one of my normal patrols, when sunderly an invisible force rushed by me and pushed me up against the wall, it had me there for a second, before I was able to slip out and smash them against the wall, I smiled "thought you could sneak up hear?" he grind as he turned visible again "maybe" I smirked "nice try" and flipped Fang on to the ground. But it wasn't long before he had me pined again, I smiled it had been ages since we last fought like this, when we where younger we used to play fight all the time, now we hardly ever do it. I laughed and shot a leg out, hooked it round his knee cap and pushed him down, he fell back woods with a grunt "getting slow are we?" I smirked he smirked back.  
"fine I'll let you win this one, but on one condition,"  
I frowned "ok but what?"  
he smiled and got up, so he was on one knee "Max will you, marry me?" I slapped a hand over my mouth,  
"what?"  
"will you marry me?" he repeated, I felt like I was going to faint, oh sure, I can't cry when my ribs are broken, but I cry when Fang practerly dies (book 6) and now when he purposes no wonder girls get so emotional over it, this is pretty emotional stuff, and I hate it all. Blinking back tears I nodded "yes, yes I'll marry you!" and I few my arms round his neck and kissed him, I felt him smile against my lips, "Max, I love you with my whole heart, and I want us to be together, forever" I smiled back, and just kissed him.

**Yay! Next chapter is up I hope you liked it, please fav and follow, so R&R! oh and thankyou to Tiftifx3 for my first fav and follower!**

**Keep reaching for the stars, **

**Aspie story teller101**


	3. Chapter 3 white rooms and kisses

That night, I couldn't wait to tell everyone, especially a certain someone, who's name starts with 'D' and still hasn't got the picture that I'm with Fang now,(and soon to be forever), I watched as the flock walked in, Angel gave me a knowing look, and sure enough she popped up in my mind.  
"_I'm so happy for you Max, when are you going to tell the others?_"  
"_soon, so don't say any thing_"  
I replied with a stern frown, she smiled back, _angelically_. I noticed Dylan looking at me, again, like he did every night, and whenever I was near him, despite him saying he wanted to become a 'scientist' I still couldn't get my head round this, considering what a certain 'scientist' did to him. everyone was caught up in their own conversations, and didn't noticed when I stood up and cleared my thought.  
" um, guys, I have something to say"  
they all paused in there conversions to look at me I sighed this was going to be a bit embarrassing, then I felt a hand give mine a reassuring squeeze I smiled back and took anther breath  
" guys Fang and I are getting married"  
nearly all there mouths dropped opened, will Dylan's did in a way: he started to splutter and ended up spitting out his mouthful of coffee all over Nudge, she shirked in response.  
"Max are you really getting married? to _him_?" asked Dylan doubtfully. I sighed " no, Dylan I'm marring some other tall ,dark and mysterious boy called Fang" I all most busted out laughing at the hopeful look he had on his face.  
" I can't believe your finely getting married" mused Ella, I smiled  
" yeah neither can I but I do love him with my whole heart" and bent down and pecked his lips, I looked backed over at Dylan to his face crumple with disappointment " so you are marring him?" we all burst out laughing.

Later on that night Fang laid on my bed next to me holding my hand, "I'm so glade you said yes" Fang suddenly said I turned my head and looked at him " you are? What would you have done if I had said no?" Fang looked at me  
" if you had said no I would have been devastate" I smirked  
" oh yes you would have been heart broken" I smiled and started to laugh he sat up and looked at me like I was nuts  
" are you serious? It's a very nerve racking thing to ask your girlfriend to marry you" I raised an eyebrow and sat up " oh course it is" Fang opened his mouth to argue but I lent forward and pressed my lips to his, I felt his hand tangle in my hair and he titled his head to deepen the kiss, this was nice , this is one of the many things I loved about my boyfriend, soon to be husband.

Iggy's POV

Ella and I where walking around the caves, holding hands and Ella pointing out things and telling me about them, then I felt her stop " What is it Ell's?" I asked as I herd her open a door," just a new place that I found and have been working on for a little while" she replied absent mindedly I frowned what was she up to? Then the next second I was hit by a blinding light, haha get it? Any way I blinked as my eye's adjusted and that was when I realized I could see, I looked around the white room, utterly speechless " Ella, did you do this?" I asked as I turned round and my breath caught in my thought, because the girl standing in front of me was utterly _stunning_ she had warm natural tan skin, dark brown eye's and waist length black hair, she gave me a shy smile and looked at me " um, yeah I did do you like it?" I looked around again taking in the small cave room, it had a couple of chairs in a corner and a little table then what looked like a an old camp bed but on closer inspection just turned out to be un made bed, I wondered if it was Ella's. suddenly I felt a pair of arms snake round my waist, I smiled and turned round in Ella's arms, leaning down so my mouth was just inches away from hers, she lent up to close the gap but I pulled back she pouted " this is amazing Ell's, I think I just feel in love with you that much more" she smiled then I finely closed the gap and kissed her passionately, this was now my new favorite room.

**Ok guys there you go chapter 3 I hope you liked it!**

**And for ****The Winged Nyan did you like the Eggy fluff at the end? I hope you did! **

**R&R please! Thanks for the fav's and followers!**

**Keep reaching for the stars**

**Aspie Story Teller101  
*****Edit* I'm still in need of a bata if any one's willing, thanks for reading!**


End file.
